The Twilight Brew
by akudemy89
Summary: *yoai*


*BEEP BEEP*

I slowly turn over onto my back and take a huge sigh.

"Ugh. 6 am already?"

I reach over and hit the off button on my alarm clock. I get out of bed and head for the bathroom. Before I walk in, I take a peek into the hallway to see if Reno had woken up yet. His doors open, he's most likely up. I slip into the bathroom and I lightly comb through my bright red spikes, I go and I pick out my black t-shirt that says "The Twilights Brew". I slide it on and I put my blue jeans on.

"AXEL! Breakfast is ready!"

I hear Reno call me down for breakfast, as always... its eggs and toast... Never anything special. We only work at a coffee shop, but still... Can't he at least make something a little more interesting?

"Yes Reno! Coming!"

I run down the stairs and I snag my shoes from the bottom step, I sit down at the table and slip em on. I grab my name-tag and put it on my LEFT side just about my nipple... because if its anywhere else... even the slightest bit off, I know Kairi will yell at me. Kairi's my boss, she's a little awkward. She's never really at ease, shes always rushing around and very tense.

I eat my eggs and toast, then I down my OJ. Renos' already in the car so I have to just zoom out the door. I mean for fucks sake... Its only 6:45... We don't open til 7:15 man! I hop into his car and I set my stuff into the back seat.

"You know... for a little guy like you... youre a pretty cool brother!" Reno says as he rustles my hair around.

"Hey man watch out for the spikes! Howd you like it if I just tugged your pony tail out? Yeah didn't think so..."

I look out the window as we arrive at the coffee shop. I jump out and lugg my stuff out, as I walk in I say hi to Kairi. I go to the back room to set my stuff down and I say goodmorning to Roxas, Sora, and Pent. I go out and I set the chairs down from up top the tables, and before I know it, Kairi is flipping the closed sign to open...

I walk back over to the cash register as this kid comes in with his friend. They look to be my age, about 16 or 17. The one I really noticed was blonde with his hair spiked up in the middle, like a Mohawk, but not as stiff. Some hair was down in the back and on the sides. His friend had long silverish grey hair, probably to his shoulder. It covered his right eye and was very staggered. They both had bright blue eyes, but the blondies was more vibrant.

"What can I get you guys this morning?" I say as I glance at them both then back at blondie.

"Ill take a caramal mocha frappe, with extra drizzle please!" The blonde one was very energetic... his smile never left his face... his hair was so golden and flawless...

"And ill have just the Twilight Brew please." I blinked out of my daze and i stand up straght to type it all in.

"Alrighty, thatll be $11.50 boys!" They pay and walk away; Roxas goes to start on the order. I run over to him and turn off the coffe machine...

"Ill take the frappe, you get the regular brew."

I mix all the stuff together, top it with whip cream and add the extra drizzle… and a little more on my behalf!

"Here you go guys! Heres the Caramal Mocha Frappe, with extra drizzle, and the Twilight Brew." I give blonde a little smile as I stand back up.

"Thanks… Axel? Axel.. That's a cool name!"

"Thank you, and whats yours?"

"Demyx.. But you can call me Dem." I smile and blush really red, almost as red as my hair!

"DEMYX! You never let ME call you Dem and im your bes-"

"SHH Riku.. no one cares. Well Axel, we better get going, see ya!" The waved and left and I smiled and waved back. I walk back to the cash register and I hear Roxas and Pent laughing to them selves and I look over and give them a mean look. "Shut up you guys, have YOU ever seen someone as beautiful as the Blondie?" They give out little giggles then quiet down and walk away.

As the day goes on, I cant stop thinking about Demyx. His great lucious blonde hair, his great blue eyes, his enchanting smile.. how can someone be so beautiful?! Its 8pm, time for the shop to close. I grab my stuff and of course.. Reno is in the car already. I clean up the cash register and I go and hop into his car. When I get home I get ready for bed and I slide off ym pants and shirt and I lay down in my boxers. I close my eyes and drift off into sleep.


End file.
